


Tongue and Teeth

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [12]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal: "OK so Dean has gorgeous DSLs, can we all agree on this? Yes. Good. So Richard has been fantasizing about them for a while and is just about to reach the breaking point when Dean (either by way of liquid courage or after reaching a breaking point of his own) shoves him into a closet/empty room at a party and gives him the best blowjob of his life." (Full prompt in notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> First off, it's a dumb title but I needed something.
> 
> Secondly, full prompt: "OK so Dean has gorgeous DSLs, can we all agree on this? Yes. Good.
> 
> So Richard has been fantasizing about them for a while and is just about to reach the breaking point when Dean (either by way of liquid courage or after reaching a breaking point of his own) shoves him into a closet/empty room at a party and gives him the best blowjob of his life.
> 
> \+ bonus points if Richard comes on Dean's face"

It takes a long time before Richard begins to think that maybe Dean does it on purpose. There really is no way he could be doing all the sexy little things he does over the course of their time working together without meaning to. He _has_ to know how much it turns Richard on when he stands before him, so short and small, pushing his hands out of the way to help him with his tie. He has to reach so far up to do it, the precious little thing, but he does do a better job than Richard does so he doesn’t complain. Not that he would anyways, with how Dean bites on his lower lip in concentration as he does it and Richard can’t do anything but stare. Dean tells him to tilt his chin up and Richard thinks he’s been caught the past couple of times because Dean has been saying this with a wily grin as of late. It’s his own fault though, if his mouth wasn’t so enticing then Richard would have no reason to stare.

He did other things, too. Too many other things for Richard to believe it to be entirely coincidental. If they sat together to eat, Dean sometimes ‘accidentally’ got sauce or gravy or crumbs on his lips or fingers, waited until Richard or someone else pointed it out, then made a show of licking it off, eyes locked with Richard’s across or down the table. How no one else seemed to notice this, he had no idea. He had never seen Dean do it to anyone else (though if he had he’d been inclined to be very jealous) and it happened way too often to be accidental every time. If the cast went out anywhere Dean would sit across from Richard, and then he would order dessert and take the time to lick his spoon clean after every bite. In-between takes on set he would exaggerate drinking from water bottles by tilting his head back, extending his neck further than necessary, taking deep gulps that made Richard think of some very inappropriate things he might also do with his throat, and when he was finished, thirst sated or what-have-you, he’d lick his lips, leaving them shiny and oh-so-inviting. Richard wanted nothing more than to kiss the cold leftover from the chilled water away, leave those lips swollen and red. Or, well… there was one thing he could think of that he wanted more, involving warming his mouth around a very different kind of hot flesh, but he had to keep those thoughts buried. He didn’t have time to will his cock to behave when he had to be back on set, Thorin-ing it up in only a few minutes.

He denied it for a very long time. It was bad enough to be attracted to a man all of a sudden and even worse when it was a co-worker, who would remain his co-worker until the movies were finished and they moved on to other things. There was no avoiding each other if something were to happen between them, they were cast as nephew and uncle, for fuck’s sake! They could not allow there to be any awkwardness between them, they were professionals.

It was very hard to be professional when the very object of Richard’s lust, all of his pent-up sexual frustration, had cornered him against the counter in the empty kitchen at a cast party, kissed him hard until he was panting, then dragged him by the hand into the hall. As they passed other members of their cast on the way down the hall and they didn’t notice him getting dragged away, he wondered just how often Dean did this without anyone noticing. Disoriented in the strange house, Richard suddenly found himself being pushed through a door to a dark and cluttered hall-closet, full of coats and floor littered with boots, before Dean closed the door and he felt himself get shoved against it.

In the dark Dean’s mouth found his, all hungry kisses and fierce groping, from Richard’s hair down his jaw to his chest, waist, and hips. Dean spent a comparatively long time groping at Richard’s rear, before he leaned his cheek against his broad chest, reveling in the musculature of his thighs. Richard was too stunned and honestly terrified (though the fear didn’t affect his cock apparently, which was rock hard against the front of his jeans) to do anything but stand and get felt up.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked, nimble little fingers finding his belt and working it open. “You _can_ touch back, you know.”

With the cue, Richard’s hands slid down Dean’s sides to his waist and back to grope at his ass. Dean smirked and leaned up on his toes to kiss him again, and Richard tasted liquor like he hadn’t noticed before with the stake of shock he’d been in when he was pressed against the kitchen counter. He pulled as far away from Dean as he could get and said; “You’re drunk.”

“Not half as drunk as you think I am,” Dean replied, and he left Richard’s pants hanging open in favour of slipping his hands up his shirt and tracing light fingers over his built chest, muscles trembling under his fingertips. When Dean leaned up for another kiss and Richard pulled away again, Dean leaned up further, pressing harder against him, and sucking at his throat.

“Stop,” Richard gasped, and Dean ignored him in favour of leaving a mark high up Richard’s throat, just under his ear. Richard’s hands moved up from where they’d been absent-mindedly gripping Dean’s ass to his shoulders and he held the tiny New Zealander at arm’s length. He took a deep breath, hopefully to clear his head. “We can’t do this. You’re drunk and we work together and we just can’t.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “You’re telling me we can’t do this when you’re the one clearly fixated with me.” When Richard froze with a look of shock on his face, Dean rolled his eyes. “You can’t think I didn’t notice. You were gawking at me all the time, how could I not?” Richard tried to shake his head and stammer out a denial but Dean’s right index finger came up and pressed against his lips, silencing him. “You don’t need to apologize. I found out after the first couple of times that I… really like it.”

Richard’s arms went slack and fell to his sides again, so Dean took that as an invitation to step closer. He looked up at Richard again and found pale blue eyes watching him and he smirked. He traced Richard’s thin lower lip with his thumb, and then slid his fingers along his jaw, strong and slightly rough with stubble. He carded his fingers through the hair on the back of Richard’s head, and used his grip on that area to gently pull his head down to better speak into his ear. “If you want my permission, you’ve got it. I am so turned on right now that I don’t even care what we do,” he nipped at Richard’s ear. “And I’d wager you’re about there too. So what do you want? What filthy things have you fantasized about, Richard? Tell me and I can make your dreams come true…”

“…your mouth,” Richard said when he’d finally found his voice. He felt Dean shudder at the low husky quality of it but carried on. “Your lips look like they were made for sucking cock.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked, and his hands slid down from Richard’s neck, letting him straighten up again, and went back to his waist, nudging his jeans until they fell off his hips and bunched around his ankles. A small hand cupped the bulge in the front of his boxers and gave him a playful squeeze. Dean delighted in the moan he pulled from Richard, and without wasting any more time he slid to his knees.

Dean had to shove aside some shoes on the floor and shifted on his knees a little to get comfortable, but then when he looked up at Richard, the Brit found that he had to brace himself against the door to ground himself at the sight. He had yearned for so long to have Dean on his knees, perfectly full curved lips wrapped around his cock. The prospect of it actually happening was almost too much for him to bear.

His thoughts went up in flames when Dean leaned forward and licked and sucked on his clothed bulge. He had no doubt in his mind that with how on-edge he was sure Dean could probably make him cum without even applying any direct contact to his cock, if he really wanted to. Dean made him hornier than a teen that’d just discovered the internet, but he tried to reign it in. Who knew if Dean would ever want to do this again? He’d just have to make this last as long as possible, just in case.

With Dean moved away from mouthing at his prick through his underwear and hooked his fingers under his elastic waistband, Richard’s breath hitched. He wished he had more light to watch Dean, he could barely see what he doing with his mouth. That hot, wet, delicious mouth that he had lusted after for the entirety of their working relationship. He wanted to see, so badly, but on the other hand he could _feel_ that tongue and those lips as Dean dragged down his boxers and finally pressed them to his hard flesh. He wrapped them around the damp tip of his cock and sucked off the precum that had accumulated there and didn’t wipe off on his boxers.

He had to hold back a loud moan because he didn’t doubt that if anyone figured out where he and Dean had gone off to they would be gathered outside the closet with their ears to the door, and they would never let him hear the end of it.

Dean sucked Richard’s cock into his mouth, taking it inch by agonizing inch and making Richard suffer the slow burn as it puddled in his groin. He was surprised by how close Dean had gotten him in so short a time, but when he thought back he had been fantasizing about this for so long and he was so sexually frustrated and pent up that he could barely contain himself.

Just as he was beginning to worry that he’d embarrass himself by cumming too soon, Dean pulled back to suck lazily at his swollen head. Richard couldn’t see but his brain provided him with the image of Dean, lips pink and glistening to with saliva and precum, still somehow managing a wicked little smirk in spite of the cock in his mouth.

Richard growled at him and reached down his hand, sliding them into Dean’s hair and gripping at it. With a grunt he began rocking his hips gently and Dean took it like a champ, applying a mind-numbing degree of suction and stroking at the underside with his tongue. He was good at this, most definitely had some experience, and Richard nearly growled at the idea of anyone else touching Dean. He would have to talk to him about making some sort of commitment between them, because after this there was no way he was going to just let them continue working together like this had never happened.

Feeling possessive, Richard’s grip on Dean’s hair tightened and he fucked his mouth deeper and faster, which Dean took in stride surprisingly well. It felt like Dean was going to suck the life out of him, through his cock, and Richard was ready, extremely close, about to hiss ‘I’m gonna c-cum, Dean-‘ through his gritted teeth when it all stopped. Richard’s hips faltered, trying to follow Dean’s mouth as he pulled away. He stared down at the man between his legs and in the darkness he barely made out Dean’s smirk up at him.

“Jerk yourself off. Finish on my face,” Dean said, voice silky smooth despite just having a thick cock shoved down his throat. “You want me to be yours, don’t you?” He asked, and Richard wondered when he’d gained the ability to read minds. All he managed was a weak nod. “Then do it. Mark me.”

Richard didn’t need to be told twice, and it only took half a dozen pumps of his wet dick before with a strangled roar he came, presumably all over Dean’s face but he could not see very well in the darkness of the room. He slumped back against the door, pulse pounding in his ears and lungs struggling to take in enough air. When he had settled down enough to come back to his senses, he realized that he needed to see Dean. He needed to see the thick stripes of cum across his cheeks and his lips and he just… he just needed it.

He fumbled with the wall beside him until he triumphantly found the tell-tale rectangular shape of a light switch and he flicked it on. Dean groaned at the light as it suddenly assaulted his eyes, and looked up to squint at Richard. His right hand moved rapidly between his legs as he frantically worked to get himself off. As if that wasn’t pants-burstingly hot enough, Richard’s cum painted his face, his cheeks and his chin and the side of his nose and his mouth. Dean had obviously licked it from his lips because they were clean of it and they _shined_ in such a way that Richard really could not stop himself as he got on his knees and slid his hands into Dean’s hair, licking his own taste off those plump pink lips and kissing him hard.

Richard could hear the sound of Dean’s hand on his cock growing desperate and he swallowed the smaller man’s moan as he spilled over his own fingers. They separated, both panting, and Dean wearing a very _very_ charming blush that made Richard’s cock twitch with the want to just push him down and take him. It was a good look for him, along with the cum on his face, or, well, not _the_ cum, but _Richard’s_ cum, and before Richard knew what he was doing, he was saying; “Do you want to go out on a date?”

Dean chuckled at him. “I think we’re past that.”

“Want to be my boyfriend, then?” Again Richard seemed to have lost the brain-mouth filter and he ducked his head to stare at his own hands after he stammered that out. Dean said something about ‘one blowjob, and suddenly you want to date me’ and Richard felt his ears and the back of his neck burn. A lead weight threatened to rip out the bottom of his stomach and he was about to tell Dean to nevermind then get to his feet, fix his clothes, and leave. He didn’t even get one syllable of the word out when he felt Dean’s soft sexy lips, those very lips that he has fixated on and fantasized about, pressed against his forehead. When he looked up in confusion, wondering what Dean was up to, he planted a kiss directly on Richard’s mouth.

When he pulled away, he was all dimples and brilliant smiles. It seemed that in the time Richard had spent doubting himself and staring down, Dean had found some material or another in the closet to wipe the cum from his face with, because there was none there when he was looking at Dean now. “Of course I want to be your boyfriend, Richard.” His sunny smile turned into something darker, more lecherous, and his eyes left Richard’s in favour of raking down his body, unabashedly undressing him with his eyes. “I can’t _wait_ to get you naked.”


End file.
